Entrenando a Hinata
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Micro-Cuento. Preocupados por las obsesivas fans de su padre, Boruto y Himawari deciden entrenar a su madre para eliminarlas. Para el Reto "300" del Foro: "La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas"/Leve NaruHina. FINAL BONUS: Celos de Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Entrenando a Hinata

 **Sumary:** Preocupados por las obsesivas fans de su padre, Boruto y Himawari deciden entrenar a su madre para eliminarlas.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo Ninja/Capítulo 700/Posible OoC/Micro-Cuento

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto.

 **Para el Reto "300" del foro "La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas"**

 **Palabra:** **Víscera**

.

.

.

Primera táctica

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

—Parece que no lo has entendido bien, Sakura —Exclamó Hinata, mientras la acorralaba lentamente en un rincón. —Si te vuelves a acercar a Naruto… —Su mano golpeó la pared con fuerza. —Te arrancaré cada miserable víscera del cuerpo, y te haré tragarlas.

Su sonrisa engreída se desvaneció, y los intimidantes ojos perla se volvieron llorosos. De inmediato Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos, rogando perdón.

— ¡Mama estuvo genial, ttebasa! —Exclamó Boruto impresionado. —Seguro que ninguna de esas idiotas se volverá a acercar a papá.

Sus hijos aplaudieron y Sakura asintió.

Por pura precaución, ella también ignoraría a Naruto.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **N/Kou:** Esto es horrible xD Pero tengo tiempo de actualizarlo. Son en total tres drabbles de 100 palabras, asi que me perdonaran no ser mas explicita. Los dos restantes ya estan escritos, pero quiero esperarme un rato para publicarlos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Entrenando a Hinata

 **Sumary:** Preocupados por las obsesivas fans de su padre, Boruto y Himawari deciden entrenar a su madre para eliminarlas.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo Ninja/Capítulo 700/Posible OoC/Micro-Cuento

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto.

 **Para el Reto "300" del foro "La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas"**

 **Palabra: Miedo**

O

O

O

 **Primera práctica**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

—Eso fue divertido. —Exclamó Boruto.

— ¡Mama es genial! ¡Incluso asustó a Sakura-san!

Hinata sólo exclamo sonriente, dándoles la razón de todo a sus dos pequeños, que discutían por ver quién enseñaba mejor.

La familia estaba de camino a la torre Hokage, cuando vieron a lo lejos una chica abrazando a Naruto por detrás. Sus niños sonrieron maliciosos, y ella aún más.

— ¿Qué les parece? Es hora de practicar…

 **OoOoO**

— ¿Y la chica que te acosaba? Preguntó Shikamaru.

La puerta se abrió. — ¡Naruto-sama, ya no puedo aceptar su amor!

Y se marchó.

Ambos se preguntaron porque parecía muerta de miedo.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **N/Kou:** Mil gracias, en serio, jamás, jamás esperé tan buen recibimiento de una historia taaan corta. He aquí el segundo drabble. Los reviews con cuenta los he contestado en mp, pero fanfiction anda de troll y no se si llegaron...

 **Guest:** Gracias, a mí también me gustaría hacerlos más largos pero es parte del reto xD Muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review, una gran abrazo :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Entrenando a Hinata

 **Sumary:** Preocupados por las obsesivas fans de su padre, Boruto y Himawari deciden entrenar a su madre para eliminarlas.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo Ninja/Capítulo 700/Posible OoC/Micro-Cuento

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto.

 **Para el Reto "300" del foro "La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas"**

 **Palabra: Rojo**

O

O

O

 **Primer reclamo**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

A Naruto le resultó muy curioso ver a sus hijos entrar por la puerta de la oficina, arrastrando a su esposa en el proceso.

—Vamos mamá, tu puedes—Animó la pequeña.

—Tienes que decírselo al idiota, o nunca hallaremos la solución.

Se extrañó.

— ¿Hinata?

—Naruto-kun. Tengo algo que decirte… —Asintió. —Como familia, es irritante ver que te siguen chicas a todas horas del día. —El rubio se sintió nervioso, sus niños asintieron. —Así que, por favor… ¡¿Podrías dejar de ser tan guapo!?

Boruto reclamó: ¡Mamá, eso no es lo que practicamos!

El rostro del Hokague se volvió rojo brillante.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **N/Kou:** Nota: Y se desmayò de la emociòn... Jajaja, queria agregarlo, pero no alcanzaba. Aish, este quedo feo, pero por mas que busco no encuentro el original, si lo hago, veran que lo edito. ¡Chicos y chicas, muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Soy de verdad, muy, muy, muy feliz, jamas me hubiera esperado tan buena respuesta a 300 palabras, en serio, todos son geniales. Tanto, que he pedido permiso para agregar dos extras de Naruto. Si me dan el permiso, como a los dos dias subire el primero. Les adelanto las palabras: celos y rival. Me voy a divertir tanto (?)

Los/Las amo. Se que, aunque no lo parece en mi perfil, soy fan NH a morir. Y muy pronto tambien subire un lemon, y una serie de drabbles en el tren, todo gracias a utedes. TwT Son los mejores. PD: Ya les conteste a todos sus reviews :D

 **Guest:** Claro que eres especial, eres el unico review sin cuenta (?) Jajaja, no, ya en serio muchisimas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para dejar un review, siempre procuro responder a todos, y saludarlos, me gusta bastante e.e Un saludo enorme :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Entrenando a Hinata

 **Sumary:** Preocupados por las obsesivas fans de su padre, Boruto y Himawari deciden entrenar a su madre para eliminarlas.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo Ninja/Capítulo 700/Posible OoC/Micro-Cuento

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto.

O

O

O

 **Primer recuerdo**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Mientras su Hokage recuperaba la consciencia, el consejero había entrado, llevándose una grande sorpresa. Pero terminó por acostumbrarse a ver a Naruto en el suelo y saludó a la familia, platicando anécdotas del día.

Shikamaru preguntó.

—Y entonces… ¿qué fue lo que le hicieron?

Boruto sonrió, recordando cómo habían asustado a la idiota…

 **OOO**

La chica estaba completamente acorralada en un oscuro callejón. Era plena luz del día, pero por alguna extraña razón en ese sitio parecía de noche. Hinata hizo una nota mental de avisarle a Naruto que ese lugar podría ser peligroso.

—Así que… ¿intentando seducir al Hokage?

—Ja. —Río ella. — ¿Seducirlo? Es él quién me busca, desesperado, suplicando que le de lo que su esposa no puede darle. —Posó arrogante frente a la pelinegra. —Naruto y yo estamos destinados a amarnos, tú y tus mocosos deben aceptarlo.

La sonrisa tétrica de Hinata apareció.

Le importaba poco que siguieran a su esposo, pues confiaba en él y solo les estaba siguiendo el juego a Boruto y Himawari, pero de ninguna manera iba a soportar que se metieran con sus hijos.

—Ja ¿crees que me asustas?

El duelo de mirada no se hizo esperar, los niños, reconociendo que su madre no estaba preparada para jugar sucio, pasaron a la acción.

—Hey, Hima, plan B. Imagina que esa chica soy yo, y acabo de romper tu conejo.

Himawari tenía el byakugan activado.

— ¡Boruto, bastardo...!

 **OOO**

Shikamaru les miró divertido, preguntándose cuándo vendría la chica a reclamar. Sí es que se atrevía.

Boruto exclamó: —Fue divertido.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **N/Kou:** Lo siento por tardar taaaaanto. No me dieron permiso, asi que tuve que esperar a que acabaran las votaciones, y todavia aparte a mi compu le entro un virus horrible, de ese que te convierte todo en accesos directos. Se que este pequeño mini no es tan gracioso, pero he decidido que, si ustedes siguen queriendo, y para agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron con sus reviews -no gane el concurso, pero esto fue mil veces mejor- seguiran los mini cuentos cada dos o tres dias, aunque todo girara alrededor de la familia Uzumaki y sus lios con las fans xD -Veremos mas entrenamientos para Hinata-

Por lo pronto, espero que les guste un poquito. Insisto, si ustedes siguen queriendo, nos veremos en tres dias, si no, lo pondre como completo. -Ey, que no es amenaza, en primer lugar el reto eran trescientas palabras xD-

¡Los y las amo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Entrenando a Hinata

 **Sumary:** Preocupados por las obsesivas fans de su padre, Boruto y Himawari deciden entrenar a su madre para eliminarlas.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo Ninja/Capítulo 700/Posible OoC/Micro-Cuento

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

Poco después de lograr despertar al Hokage, la familia decidió salir a dar un paseo para aprovechar su visita.

—Bueno, supongo que debemos pensar en algo para salir con vida. ¿Alguna idea?

—¿Un bebé?

—¿Para qué juegues con él como muñeca? ¡Yo te apoyo hermanita!

Hinata suspiró.

—Podrían pensar que tenemos otro hijo…

Y ante la desilusión de su pequeña, Naruto no tuvo más opción que hacerlo.

Hinata tuvo que apresurarse a detener la caída.

—Eso fue peligroso, Naruto-kun. —Lo reprendió.

Pero al ver sus lindos ojos azules mirarla con ternura e inocencia, no pudo evitar gritar de emoción y comenzar a mimarlo.

—Bien, ahora podemos decir que tengo un hermanito idiota.

 **O**

 **O**

 **N/Kou:** Lo sé, deben odiarme. Antes de decir cualquier cosa **quiero darles infinitas gracias a todos y todas ustedes por tomarse algo de su preciado tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia** , son ustedes quienes me alegran el día, la noche y espantan todas las pesadillas (?) en verdad, no saben cuanto los aprecio -aunque no lo parezca xD- Debido a ciertas circunstancias -me lastimé la muñeca, nada grave pero no aguantaba más de una hora escribiendo- dejé de ser semi activa -jamas podría darme el lujo de decir que yo soy activa xD- y tomarme con calma diciembre y enero.

 **Ahora, lo importante**. Decidí terminar este fic porque todo lo que tengo pensado se sale completamente del título xD Sé que este micro no es divertido, pero es la ante-sala del que publicaré pasado mañana, y el sábado subiré la última parte -un bonus de Naruto celoso e.e- y haré los micro cuentos en una historia aparte, ya tengo varias ideas que me han gustado, muchas sobre cumpleaños atrasados de mis amores xD

Como esta nota esta muy larga, me retiro. Los vigilaré desde las sombras...

¡Abrazos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Entrenando a Hinata

 **Sumary:** Preocupados por las obsesivas fans de su padre, Boruto y Himawari deciden entrenar a su madre para eliminarlas.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo Ninja/Capítulo 700/Posible OoC/Micro-Cuento

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

—Esto es una mierda.

— ¡Yo quiero cargarlo! —Exclamó Himawari, por enésima vez, intentando sin éxito obtener la atención de sus padres.

—Déjalos. —Exclamó Boruto. —Nunca podrás quitarlo de ahí.

Y es que, desde que su estúpido Hokage se había vuelto un bebé, les era imposible separarlo del pecho de su madre.

Hinata estaba concentrada en mimarlo como a un niño pequeño, si notar como Naruto sonreía como un pervertido, mientras sus hijos lo fulminaban con la mirada.

Boruto odiaba la sonrisa engreída del mayor y Himawari se debatía entre pelear por la atención de su padre o de su madre.

Al final, después de esa escena tan bochornosa entre sus padres, y de consolar a Hinata, pues lloraba por la triste infancia de su marido, decidieron que Naruto se transformaría en Shikamaru.

Lástima que apenas salir, Temari los viera tomados de la mano.

 **OoOoO**

— ¡Si sabías que era yo no tenía por qué golpearme! —Reclamó el rubio, molesto.

— ¡Cállate ya! Me asustaste. ¡Por un segundo creí que era verdad!

Después de varios golpes más, la familia pudo disfrutar su paseo en paz.

 **O**

 **O**

 **N/Kou:** _*Fans y antis de la perezosa Kou*_ ¿Y? ¿Porqué no actualizaste? _Kou:_ No voy a mentirles. _*Silencio total*_

Lo sé, dije jueves, y si les digo la cruda, dura y cruel realidad es que me quedé dormida... *Escucha a la turba furiosa y huye por su vida*

Y finalmente el final finalizante xD ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, follow y favoritos!

 **Akime Maxwell:** Tu pedido está en el siguiente capítulo :3 Y mil gracias por tu review. NaruHina manda e.e

 **Lector Luigi:** Muchas gracias. Tu Nick me hace recordar cómo le dice Natsu a Lucy de Fairy Tail xD Un enorme saludo :3

 **Guest:** No sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras ^/^ Un enorme saludo.

 **Me copio y repasteo: Infinitas gracias a todos y todas ustedes por tomarse algo de su preciado tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia** , son ustedes quienes me alegran el día, la noche y espantan todas las pesadillas (?) ¡Los amo con mi kokoro fangirl!


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Entrenando a Hinata

 **Sumary:** Preocupados por las obsesivas fans de su padre, Boruto y Himawari deciden entrenar a su madre para eliminarlas.

 **Advertencias:** Mundo Ninja/Capítulo 700/Posible OoC/Micro-Cuento

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

—Si te vuelves a acercar de esa manera, te mataré.

Sasuke suspiró, fastidiado.

—F-Fue un accidente. —Masculló el ninja a quién Naruto tenía acorralado. —¡Por favor no me lastime señor Hokage!

—Dobe, cálmate. Estás exagerando. Que él halla chocado contra los…—Bufó, incómodo. —…pechos de tu esposa… no es su culpa.

—¡Es que tú no lo entiendes, seguramente todo fue planeado!

—Es un niño.

—Y un futuro rival.

Sasuke se contuvo para golpearlo.

Suficiente tenía el mocoso de academia con ser amenazado por el que debiera ser su líder "protector".

Dejó al rubio continuar con sus delirios por algunos minutos hasta que mencionó algo que llamó su atención.

— ¡No sólo podría estar tras mi Hina-chan, quizás el muy descarado intente algo con mi bebé...! ¡O incluso Sarada!

Al pelinegro ya no le pareció tan mala idea conversar.

 **O**

 **O**

 **N/Kou:** ¡Bonus!

 **Deja tu review si quieres que Kourei empiece una nueva historia con las fans de Sasuke ;D**


End file.
